Matthew and Katyusha's First Date
by largetracksofland
Summary: A series of events that happan on Canada and Ukraine's date.
1. Chapter 1

**Matthew and Katyusha's First Date**

Drum

Drum

Drum

That was the sound of America's fingers against the side table next to the couch where he and Canada sat…waiting. "So you asked Katyusha out on a date," the older twin asked raising his eyebrow. Canada having a small blush twiddling his thumbs together waiting as well.

"Ummm well also her siblings will be here as well" the Canadian mumbled the last part of the sentence, looking quickly away from America. Of course America sitting**right**next to him heard him and his eyes bulged opened mouth gaping, a fly could just swoop in and he wouldn't know. "WHAAAAAAT DO YOU MEAN THAT DIRTY COMMIE WILL BE HERE IN MY HOUSE THE GREAT HERO'S HOUSE" he shouted at Canada angrily before he could yell anymore the door bell ranged announcing the Slavics had arrived. Canada couldn't be any more grateful.

Jumping up quickly to run over to the door, Matthew looked into the mirror to check himself, then finally opening the door. Next thing he felt were something soft against his face and he broke out into a deep tomato color blush. "Oh hellos Matthew thank you for letting my siblings stay here as we go on our date," the busty nation said hugging the poor blushing Canadian. Pulling away from him smiling brightly at him, Matthew had to make sure he wasn't going to get a noise bleed, cause that wouldn't give a good impression in front of the bigger nation behind Ukraine.

"Oh, you know its nothing, you should really thank Alfred, because it's his house after all" Canada said shyly scratching the back of his head. America made a snorting noise, as Russia smile grew, "Ah that was so kind of you, Alfred" he finished walking into the house with his sisters Belarus clinging to him blankly. America forcing a smile nodding, leaning against the couch, Russia going over to an armchair plopping self down into it, just as Belarus is about to sit in his lap, "Nyet! Natalia sit on the couch, da " he said crossing his legs quickly. Belarus having an upset look grumpily sits on the couch….with America.

Canada and Ukraine stood at the door nervously sensing the tension in the room which could possibly be sliced in pieces with one of Belarus' knifes. "Well umm Katyusha and I will be going and if anything happens call us or we'll call you or we'll hear the sirens okay, eh?" Canada explained as he and Ukraine were walking out the door, Russia gave a small smile and waved, America gave thumbs up and Belarus…did nothing but stare lovingly at Russia.

There was silence (well except for the ruckus of Ukraine's boobs) as the two nations walked outside but as the door closed and they were a couple of feet away both busted out laughing uncontrollably, "They were so awkward together weren't they Matthew" Ukraine asked stifling her giggles smiling over at him

Canada just nodded since he couldn't stop his laughter just yet. It was a couple of minuets before they controlled their laughter, "So Katyusha would you like to go on a nature hike through the woods, eh?" he asked nervously looking over at her waiting for her answer. When she responded yes, happiness flow through, "A-are you sure," "of course", "oh alright then lets go."

-So the date with Canada and Ukraine shall now begin lets count the mishaps that happen here-

Number 1: "Be careful Katyusha this slope is somewhat steep" Matthew explained holding her hands to steady her, "Thank-you so much Matthe- Ahhh" loosing her footing Ukraine tripped and since Canada wasn't expecting it, she fell on him and in return they both fell down the slope.

.

.

.

"….um Ka-Katyusha I can't breath" he muffled against her 'large tracks of land' blushing like a tomato again, "Oww, oh Matthew , I'm sorry are you alright" she asked concernedly lifting herself up from off him. Canada taking a deep breath of air and quickly wiping away a noise bleed, "Y-y-yeah just a little surprise is all, eh." Both letting out a small laughter and quickly standing up looking over themselves.

"We have dirt on us now sigh," Ukraine only smiled responding, "Don't worry it'll wash out, right lets continue." Nodding in an agreement they both continued on their hike to where the next mishap awaits….

Number 2: Matthew and Katyusha had walked around for quite sometime, enjoying each others company. They walked around for a good amount of time till they came to a river passing. Both looked nervously at the crossing then back at each other.

"Well I guess we have to be careful, eh?" Canada asked scratching the back of his head helping her across. "Your so kind Matthew" the busty nation complimented the blushing Canadian. He only smiled before realizing something disastrous, "Wait don't step there your going to fall in," "Huh, I- oh" quickly grabbing her and twirling her around so she wouldn't fall in and get soaked. From his foot up to his thigh, "Oh, Matthew your leg it's wet," "Yea, I-I guess it is don't worry about it, come on we're not done yet with our date…right, eh?"

A smile found its way on Ukraine's lips letting out a small giggle, "Of course Matthew, where too next," blushing again Canada took her hand and led her across the river.

Number 3: After surviving the river they came across a narrow trail, looking down it worriedly Matthew noticed what was lining the trail….Poison Ivy. "Uh-uh umm Katyusha i-it would appear that there is p-poison ivy all along that trail over there and it cou-could" Ukraine shook her head interrupting him, "Don't worry all we have to do is not touch anything right?"

"Well u-um I g-guess so, w-we just have to be careful Katyusha" Matthew mumbled a bit starring at the path worriedly, hesitantly reaching for her hand and taking it and both of them slowly and carefully walking down the path. Halfway down the path as both were talking to each other happily both not noticing the fairly large sized rock in Ukraine's way, as they continued to walk, both not knowing of the not so dangerous rock before them.

"So far so good huh, eh?" Matthew asked nervously, Katyusha she only smiled and then her foot hit the rock which made her lean forward and since she was top heavy she kept going forward and forward till she landed right into a pile of poison ivy, to Canada's horror.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm a dead man" Canada said in horror starring at Ukraine horrified. Katyusha starring down at herself wide eyed, both were speechless there was not a sound coming from either of them. Soundlessly helping her up Matthew couldn't stop thinking horrible thoughts that would happen to him when Ivan finds out what happened to his elder sister. "Ummm well Matthew how about we keep going huh?" Ukraine asked putting a smile hoping to lighten up the terrified nation. Starring at the red spots that were going to show up on Ukraine later Canada only nodded knowing his fate was sealed.

As they began to walk Ukraine quickly kissed Canada on the cheek hoping that would brighten him up….it somewhat did. Instead of being terrified now he was blushing nervously and gave a small shy smile, took her hand and kept going forward.

-There were so many other incidents in between that they must be mentioned as well here's the order-

Tripping up a slope

Both being bushed whacked

Falling down another hill

Almost losing a shoe

-And many more like this one-

Number 8: Matthew and Katyusha were walking through the woods after all their misfortunes, they were still going on pretty strong and they were almost done with their date both had survived. "This was really interesting Matthew I enjoyed my self" Ukraine said happily at the blushing Canadian who nodded, "Yea it wasn't to bad was it, eh?" Each one let out a small laugh as they trudged through the pathway, "Oh Katyusha I was wondering if you-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SPIDER" Matthew screamed as he almost walked into a giant spider resting on its web that blocked their path, as he flailed his arms to make sure he wouldn't touch it and then he fell on his butt.

Ukraine starred wide eyed and worriedly helped him move out of the way before he freaked anymore. As Canada was taking a breather from his close encounter with the spider, Ukraine checked him over to see if the spider was on him after making sure it wasn't she helped him up. "Are you okay Matthew" she asked looking over at him worriedly, "I'm fine Katyusha…um let's go down another way shall we, eh?" Ukraine nodded as they went down another path.

"You shouldn't worry too much about that Matthew everybody freaks out about spiders…no one really likes them I mean-", "KATYUSHA LOOK OUT SPIDER" Canada yelled just as Ukraine came almost touching face to face with the scary giant spider

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as Ukraine yelled flailing her arms more a bit tilting back so she wouldn't touch the spider and in return fell on her back rolling around to make sure the spider wasn't on her. Canada quickly going over to her and moving her out of the way and checking over her like she did for him, lightly started rubbing her back gently as tears slipped down Ukraine's face. "It's alright Katyusha it's not on you, you don't have to cry alright" hugging her gently rubbing her back, Ukraine quickly wiping her tears away.

"Thank-you so much Matthew, I'm so sorry for crying I can't really controls it" Katyusha said somewhat sniffling, wiping away her tears. Canada shook his head as he helped her up saying she didn't have to apologize for crying as he had an arm around her as they continued on their way out of the woods. And as they walked out it began to RAIN and as they both looked over at each other and laughed and took each others hand and walked back to America's house soaking that they would have a lot to explain.

Walking into the house Alfred, Ivan, Natalia looked up at the two nations walking in having a confused look on all three of their faces. "Katyusha…what happened to you" Ivan asked looking them over form head to toe. Both Ukraine and Canada were soaked through their clothes mud splattered on some places on their clothing, grass stains, cuts, bruises that were forming, leaves in their hair and Ukraine having some red spots on her legs and arms. And the confusing thing to three nations starring at the other two was…they were smiling.

"Oh nothing really Vanya you shouldn't worry" Katyusha said happily as Ivan and Natalia stood up ready to leave walking out the door," It was nice seeing you Alfred…Matthew" Ivan said smiling closing the door waiting for Ukraine. Canada nervously smiles at Ukraine, "Well thanks for the date it was very interesting I will say, eh," "Of course it was lovely, I would like to go again…I better get going before my siblings start to worry, goodbye Matthew, Alfred" leaning over kissing Canada and hugging him then quickly running out the door.

Canada looks over at America starring at him shocked, "So how was your date with Katyusha," "It was disastrous but she wants to go again" Matthew smiled walking away having a happy air to him. America having a blank expression starring after him, "That must have been some date if she wants to go with him again."

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: My first story Matthew and Katyusha's first date, well this is the setting up the second date I suppose and well also the idea for the stories came from my friend and I she cosplays as Canada and myself Ukraine. And these stories come from us doing some of these things and we realize this is what Canada and Ukraine would do on their dates and then I just Hetalia our moments and here we are so please enjoy. ^-^_

_Also I don't own anything just the idea for this story happy reading_

…

**...The Phone Call….**

Matthew continued to stare at the phone nervously; he didn't know what to do…or what to say actually, he just couldn't find the right words. But the phone just sat there taunting him making fun of him and he couldn't take it anymore. Alfred did tell him the golden rule was to wait three days before you called again for another date but it was the end of the first and…he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Yo, Mattie how about an awesome game of catch with the hero" America called out tossing up a baseball, almost breaking a few things before he caught it. Canada quickly pulled back his hovering hand over the phone to his side having a small blush on his cheeks. His brother starred before busting out laughing pointing at him and just continued to laugh at poor Canada. "You…you…wow your love sick aren't cha twinny"

"N-No no I'm not I-I j-just don't see the point of this rule you t-told me about," Matthew exclaimed slightly frustrated with his brother. Alfred stared at him before snorting walking over to the phone picking it up and dialing a few numbers. "Wh-what are you doing" , "Helping you cause I'm the oldest so I will help you"

.

.

.

"What do you mean by that" Matthew starred at him subspecialty, on the other line you could hear someone say hello but the voice sounded familiar to Canada but he couldn't figure out why. America handed him the phone smiling, "All yours now bro" and with that walked away whistling his national anthem. Starring at the phone confusedly he placed it to his hear to hear the other person say hello again and his heart froze.

"Ka-Katyusha is that y-you" Canada stumbled with his words eyes wide face red as a tomato. His brother had called Ukraine the very nation Canada was to nervous to call, oh how he hated America right now. "Oh Matthew I was wondering when you would call me," "Re-really well um here I am…calling you…so how are you" he asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I have been alright my brother asked what happened on date but I keep telling nothing really happen just we had a good time" Ukraine chuckled through her end of the line. That made him smile a bit, knowing she had a great time, "Well I was wondering would you like to go on another one with me," "Of course" "I understand if you don-wait you said yes," "Yes."

.

.

.

"Matthew are you still there," "Yea alright then I'm just surprised is all but alright then" he couldn't believe it he must be the happiest nation in the world right now. "How is Saturday for you," "Its great the poison ivy will be gone by then, I've been soaking in oatmeal all day" Katyusha finished having a cherry tune in her voice, Matthew was about to respond when something dawned on him. "Wait all day," "Yes"

.

.

.

"As in right now you're bathing in oatmeal"

.

.

.

"Oh I'm so sorry Matthew but I have to go u-u-um I'll meet Saturday for a movie or something ju-just call me later, b-bye" Canada starred at the phone blushing quickly putting it down and wiping at his nose to hide the evidence. "So did she reject you" America called out from the kitchen eating another hamburger…again. "No she said yes."

.

.

.

"Wait, she got poison ivy, almost broke an arm, and leg, also attacked by spiders and yet she still wants to go out with you," "Yes" Canada confirmed, "...She's crazy just like her siblings" the younger nation blankly stared at him before just walking off not listening to his brother anymore.

-Somewhere else-

After realizing she was in the tub talking on the phone will Canada she let out a yelp and quickly hanged up after apologizing to him, she still couldn't believe she did that. Suddenly the bathroom door was knocked down a faucet pipe sticking out of it, Russia quickly walking in "What's wrong sister." Katyusha starring at the door in horror before slowly looking up at her brother, and quickly covering herself up. "Vanya, wh-why did you break the door," "I thought you were in trouble" Russia said calmly taking out the pipe from the door smiling over at her, "Why you cover self sister, I'm your brother, da?"

"Well you are but its just that its manners really Vanya, but thank you for coming to my rescue," "of course Katyusha anytime" he smiled again and both were just starring at each Ukraine feeling the awkwardness Russia clearly not. Ukraine was about to say something else when Estonia walked in, "Ivan I was wondering if-K-K-K-Katyusha I'm s-s-so sorry I-I should have knocked I-" he said quickly stumbling with his words blushing trying not to look over at her. Russia calmly looked over at him a darker aura around him now, "Eduard were you starring at my sister," "N-n-n-n-no of course n-n-not I wasn't" Ivan held up his pipe and Eduard quickly sprinted out of there with Ivan at his heels. Katyusha worriedly starred after Estonia fearing for his safety, quickly getting dressed she ran after them hoping she wasn't too late.

…

_Thanks for reading the awkward phone call, hopefully I will be writing the second soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I'm surprised I'm still writing this, usually I give up on things but this I just can't give up I suppose. So I hope your enjoying this as I pour my mind into this._

_I'm going to let you read now._

….

Second Date (DUN DUN DUUUUUN)

The air was warm the sky was clear; the sun was shinning brightly on this one Saturday afternoon. The basket was full of delicious food; it was lined with a red and white checkered pattern, and as it hanged from an arm swinging a bit. The couple looked at each other deciding that this was a great place to have a picnic. Unfolding the blanket carefully and smoothing it out across the grass, both sat down next to each other placing the basket down.

"Remember Alfred if you try anything, brother will see from that bench over there."

"Of course Natalia just remember yourself not to give ourselves up as we spy on them alright."

Belarus gave him a blank look as she pulled the hat down a bit more trying not to be recognize, she looked over seeing if the hat America was wearing hid his hair and the Nantucket. Now that everything was perfect and that their regular clothes didn't stand out to much, they were ready for spying. Belarus looked up and around to see if the couple they were to spy on had arrived yet seeing nothing she closed her ears to listen.

BOING

BOING

BOING

BOING

Snapping her eyes open looking in the direction of the noise she took out the binoculars pointing them in the direction. There they were her sister and that nation that turns invisible from time to time. His annoying brother was next time already eating a hamburger making loud chewing noises…and that wasn't going to sit well with her. Shaking her head ignoring his loud chomps and began to focus on her sister's date.

"Um Katyusha…i-is this a good place to s-sit" Matthew asked scratching the back of his head nervously smiling over at her. Ukraine nodded pulling out the blanket that was blue and red checkered. After setting up and putting things together they both finally sat down happily.

The date was going quite well, Canada and Ukraine both were eating pancakes that he made with maple syrup, even though some stickyness may happen. They were having a conversation until Ukraine felt something crawling up her leg. Looking down at what was crawling up her leg she came face to face with an ant…or maybe five. Her eyes widening down at them as they continued crawling up her leg, Canada stopped talking seeing that she wasn't listening anymore which kind of sadden him a bit.

"K-k-katyusha is something wrong" he asked slightly worried. The busty nation didn't answer but stared silently down at the ants slowly making their way up her leg. Confused Canada leaned over to get her attention when he spotted a small black dots crawling up her leg. Realizing what they were he quickly swiped them off her leg trying not to hit her in the process.

"Thank you Matthew, I-I don't know why I froze all of a sudden, heheh" she finally spoke nervously, rubbing her leg to get that itchy feeling off.. Nodding his head and letting out a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't ignoring him made him happy.

"Hey Natalia, we're running low on hamburgers," America whined for the tenth time, "also the sodas almost gone as well."

Belarus slowly turned her head away from the binoculars to give him a glare. "I'm trying to watch my sister Alfred, so shut up and stop whining so I can do this can you manage that," she questioned sarcastically having an annoyed tone in her voice. He only gave her a distant look, like he wasn't even listening to her, which quite annoyed her even more, "Alfred, how about you go bother someone else, da?"

"No."

"Why yo-"

"AH, Matthew"

Quickly looking back over at the two, Belarus looked through her binoculars again to see what was going. The image in front of her isn't one she expected to see. Canada and Ukraine both starring shocked down at the basket which a little polar bear popped up from inside the basket covered in maple syrup and food. Belarus couldn't help but have a small smirk spread across her face.

"K-K-Kumajirou what are you doing in the basket," Matthew asked confused, shocked and quite a bit upset. All the little polar bear do was turn its head toward him, "Who are you?" Canada stared at his bear pointing to himself about to say his name, but the little bear looked over at Ukraine, "Katyusha." Crawling out of the basket and walking over and laying in her lap covering it with maple syrup and food, having a happy look on his polar bear face. Canada was in shock, Ukraine sighed petting Kumajirou not caring if he had gotten her clothes sticky with his fur.

"I'm s-so sorry Katyusha, I-I-I can have them washed when we get back and-"

"Relax Matthew its only clothing, besides he seems really happy to see me, so you shouldn't worried," she said giving him a small smile which made him feel better about himself and the situation. Maybe the date wasn't going to be that disastrous like it was last time…he hoped. Canada was about to offer Ukraine some more of her drink when he was interrupted by loud shouting.

"What's your problem, Natalia all I did was ask you a simple"

"NO, YOU, YOUR INFURATING TO THE CORE"

Katyusha and Matthew looked at each other then back at the shouting both confused, but wondering was it really them…they really hope not. They silently walked over to the shouting hiding behind the tree, and their fears were answered, Alfred and Natalia were arguing about who knows what really it was about. Katyusha was about to step in to stop the fighting, but Matthew held her back pointing behind their siblings. Looking behind them she saw the large shadow looming over Alfred.

"What is problem, Natalia," Ivan asked looking over at the two. Natalia shook her head not wanting to disgust the problem, Alfred only looked away. "Da, I see, well you two stop fighting or you both will be in trouble, da?" he asked giving them both a look. They nodded not looking over at each other both having an angry look upon their face.

Ukraine and Canada looked over at each other, both walking away quietly not wanting to disturb them. "So maybe our next date we can just stay at my house when Alfred's gone, eh?" Ukraine nodded responding, "And I wont tell my siblings either," as they walked away with little Kumajirou at their heels and their siblings arguing behind them, they both had enjoyed this date…even though it was kind of a short on at that.

"Who are you?"

Canada looked down at Kumajirou as they were walking getting a sad face, "I'm Matthew."

…

_Review; add to your favorites…do as you please. ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author note: this is a bit late for the Halloween feel to it but where I got the idea, I didn't go till two days away from Halloween but I thought this would be a cute idea._

…

The cool October wind blew through the half barren trees signaling that it was indeed the fall season. Matthew stood outside waiting for his lovely Ukrainian date, Katyusha. He held to one bright orange wrist band while the other was on his own, the both read _**Reindeer Manor Abusement Park**_. It was a haunted house. They both agreed on it since they heard from numerous friends that it wasn't all that scary.

He bundled up more into his jacket counting to wait for her. He had to lie to Alfred where he was going, because knowing him he would try to come saying he was the hero he can with stand everything…yeaa right. Thinking back on his lie he really wondered if Alfred really believed him.

_One Hour Earlier_

"HEEEEEEY BROOOOO, where ya going."

Matthew stopped in his tracks as he tried to sneak out the back door. Slowly looking back over at his brother giving a nervous smile, usually Alfred didn't notice Matthew leaving any other time but lately he has noticed. Could it be…probably not? "Oh I'm going out," "Where?" Matthew had to think of something quickly anything; anything would work that was believable at this point.

"Um, well their having this Hockey Festival and I was-"

"Oh whatever, have fun," and with that he walked away. Was it really that simple…apparently so?

_Back to the Present_

So here he was again waiting, he glanced down at his watch checking the time. Looking up from his watch he felt to arms wrap around him in a hugging from behind. He glanced over his shoulder smiling down at the blonde figure hugging him. "Hello Katyusha," he turned slightly so he can hug her in return, she smiled up at him greeting him back but her smile drop in a worried expression.

Starring at her expression confusedly, he was about to ask what was wrong, when a two dark shadows fell over him. Slowly looking behind him he came face to face with Ivan and Natalia. Oh how he was confused but understood why she was worried. "Um, Hello Ivan, Natalia," he put on a worried smile trying to figure how this was going to work out.

"Oh, Matthew I'm so sorry this is my entire fault," Katyusha explained going into detail why her two siblings were there with them.

_One Hours and 30 minutes Earlier_

After finding a reasonable a coat that fitted her, Katyusha quickly made her way to the front door, opening the door to only bump into Ivan and Natalia clinging to his waist. Freezing in her step as her brother greeted her with a smile; it was Natalia who pointed out that she was wearing her coat to leave, and Ivan who questioned. "Sister, where are you going?"

Looking away quickly trying to think of a reasonable lie to tell him, so he and Natalia wouldn't follow her. "Um, I'm going out to-," looking back over at his face as he kept smiling at her, she couldn't lie to that face it reminded her too much when he was younger, "I'm going to a haunted house with Matthew for a date." After that was said she knew what his response would be.

"Oh, I see…is this your third date with him."

"Um, yes."

"We will be going with you then, da."

_Back to the Present_

"….That makes since, heh don't worry about it alright Katya" the Canadian said sighing quietly. It wasn't that bad so maybe this wont be a complete disaster.

After Ivan and Natalia had gotten their wristbands, they climbed into the trailer and began their hay ride to the manor. Matthew held Katyusha close to him, the ride was bumpy and he didn't want her falling over, Natalia noticed this and starred up at Ivan expectantly, but her older brother just starred forward smiling. The ride was very quick and already over with, as they departed from the trailer they were met with sounds of terror, chainsaws buzzing, and the sound of fire being blasted into the air. Matthew started to have doubts on this idea.

Matthew glanced over the ground seeing three haunted house, The Dungeon of Doom, 13th Street Morgue, and the main house Reindeer Manor. People were waiting in lines; others were running from exits having a frightened look upon their faces, Katyusha was about to ask him which line do they go to first when a woman dressed that was Victorian style that had some rips in it, and very dark make up on spoke out towards the crown of people.

"Welcome to Reindeer Manor, The Dungeon of Doom is opened till 1:30, the 13th Street Morgue is opened till 1:00, and the Manor is opened till the last scream is heard, also a reminder the monster are allowed to touch you but you must not touched them back, have a lovely visit."

"Wait…allowed to…touch…," Matthew thought to himself, feeling his eyes widen, he didn't read on the website that they could touch them, or maybe he didn't see it. The Ukrainian woman to his right grabbed his hand lightly tugging on it bring his attention back to her. "Which one do you want to go in first Matthew?" Which one indeed?

"Um, maybe, how about…the Morgue, eh?"

As they made their way through the line of the Morgue, getting to the front Matthew, Katyusha, Ivan, and Nataila were sent in. Katyusha gripped onto Matthew's hand jumping at anything that lighted up and moved on its own, he was going to hug her closer to him, when a hand ran down his spine causing him to jump and move quicker dragging Katyusha with him.

"This isn't t-t-too bad right Matthew," he turned to smile at her, just as she let out a scream jumping clinging to him. Stumbling back a few inches surprised at how she acted, "Something grabbed my leg Matthew," she exclaimed almost having tears in eyes. He gently rubbed her back calming her down the best he could as they continued through the Morgue.

They went through a graveyard walking up to an old lady next to a empty coffin who sent the group in front of them up stairs. She glanced over at them and smiled sadly, "Have you to pay your respects?"

They nodded.

"Did you know the man?"

They shook their head.

"Now babies, you shouldn't be going to people's funerals you don't even know, people are going to start thinking your strange."

Matthew opened his mouth to respond but Katyusha's whimper and leaning towards him made him stopped looking towards her. A tall man with a creepy beard and holding a shovel was sniffing at her; Katyusha kept leaning away from him as much as she could.

"Oh, now honey he's just making sure your not one of the dead people that has escaped their coffins darling."

Katyusha yelped hiding behind Matthew trying to stay away from the tall creepy man sniffing her. The old woman lightly hit him with her cane in a shooing manner; he glared at her then walked away dragging the shovel behind him. "He really is a nice boy, you

Know,"now anyways I'm going to tell you something now alright Huns." Leaning towards them, quickly looking around checking to make sure no one was around before looking back at them whispering.

"Now the mans wife, the widow, has gone a little crazy and such, oh the poor dear, now you go on up there and pay your respects, but don't say anything alright now, don't look her in the eye or say anything just pay your respects and get on outta there, now go on don't be shy and don't say anything and you'll be just find," the old woman gently nudge them towards the stairs.

Glancing up the stairs Katyusha squeezed Matthew's hand, and they began walking up the dark wooden stairs, not knowing what was exactly up there. They both knew it was dark barley any light upstairs, there was a pue and a coffin and a woman with crazy tangled hair stretched along the pue starring at them with a somewhat crazy look glaring. Matthew held Katyusha tighter as the passed a wall and man jumped out at them from the window. Katyusha had to bite her lip hard trying not to make a sound, as they passed the coffin to pay their respects, the widow right behind them breathing down their necks.

Lightly fidgeting they turned to leave when the skeleton sat up quickly screaming at them, Matthew quickly covered Katyusha's mouth knowing she wouldn't be able not to scream, and quickly pulled her out of the room, feeling the widow run her fingers down his arm…he walked quicker.

Matthew was holding a tearful Katyusha to his chest doing his best to calm her, but to no prevail. He quietly started humming to her as they passed by all the body bags, and cob webs as well as the occasional worker. They passed through what look like a room to hold the dead when they heard hissing from behind them. Either of them didn't have the courage to look behind them to see what it was.

After all the screams and jumping into Matthews arms, they finally made it out of the Morgue. Matthew let out a sigh looking down at Katyusha rubbing her back wiping away her tears sighing, "See it wasn't all that bad now, eh?" She shook her head giving him a small smile stepping down from his arms, looking over at her sibling "Did any of you get touched?"

"Nyet, I don't know why though," Ivan smiled again getting a thinking look before shrugging. In the back of Matthew's head he silently thought, _yea the only reason for that is you're to scary to touch_, but of course he wouldn't say that out loud….because that's just idiotic.

To calm Katyusha down a bit, they walked around the grounds eating funnel cake, or having their palms read by psychic. They were playing the free arcade games when Ivan announced they should go into the main haunted house so they could get it out of the way. Natalia of course agreed and so they were both dragged away to the Main house.

They had to walk through a maze through a graveyard getting to the beginning of the line calmly waiting for their turn. When the worker told them to go forward they began their journey inside. The room they had entered was closed off and then from the speaker of the announcer said was find the door to get out.

Easy enough right…wrong.

The ceiling began to fall gradually and Ivan had to automatically bend over, because he was just too tall. Matthew searched the walls for anything that resembled a door, or something as crawled around one his knees, slightly panicking. Katyusha began to panic crying banging on the walls. As Matthew searched more he banged on the one spot of the wall feeling it give a bit, and the walls started to go back up and the door sings open. Matthew quickly helped Katyusha up wiping away any tears that had fallen and comfortlessly lead her through the Manor.

The Manor was big and creepy and very dark, Katyusha clinging to Matthew's arm not wanting to let go in time soon. She didn't want another grave man sniffing at her to make sure she wasn't one of the dead or something on those lines.

They weaved through the house walking past this pond area which seemed to be all calm and quiet and eerie at the same time. Passing by the bridge, the lights in the bridge suddenly came on and fire lit up on the pond, which caused Matthew and Katyusha to jump from their skin. The passed by it, but not before a man popped up from the pond water, which was still on fire, screaming at them before he went back down. All of them were a bit confused, or surprised by that little scene.

"Well that was interesting."

They went to the next room and the next one and the next, until they had reached the exit. By that time Katyusha was clinging to Matthew and Matthew was doing the same but not was much as Katyusha. Ivan and Natalia walked out like it was a walk in the park for them. "That was fun wasn't it Mattie," Ivan had asked Matthew giving him a smile, Matthew let out a nervous smile and chuckle holding Katyusha's hand nodding and saying something on the lines of 'yea easy'.

Natalia pointed towards the third house they had to go in, but Katyusha stopped when she saw a man chase out a couple with a chainsaw. "Ummm, I don't think I could go into another one heh," she shivered slightly and Matthew wrapped an arm around her bringing her close. Matthew didn't want to go in either, he checked the time on his watch and saw that it was close to midnight and it was getting colder as it got later.

"We could end the date if you want Katya," he suggested rubbing her arms a bit more to keep her warm. She slowly nodded in agreement burying herself closer to him, Ivan gave a small chuckle and mumbling under his breath about the Canadian but too low for them to hear him.

They climbed upon the hay trailer to take them back to their cars smiling and laughing at each of the little rooms they had entered. But something was bothering Matthew and he just had to ask.

"Ivan why did you want to go on our date this time," Ivan glanced over at Matthew and gave him another smile replying.

"Well since it was the third date I didn't want my sister to have sex with you, you know the rule of third dates, da?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Matthew and Katyusha blushed bright red tomato color and Matthew face palmed. That wasn't even on their mind.

…

_Review, add to your favs do as you please and thanks for reading 3_


End file.
